familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Fyodor of Kiev (c1277-c1360)
}} Fyodor of Kiev ( ) (the 14th century), was a prince of Kiev. He was the son of Budvydas (?–c1296), and a younger brother of Gediminas of Lithuania (c1275-1341), Grand Duke of Lithuania. Only a couple of short notes survive regarding Fiodor's life. Fyodor, Prince of Kiev in the period not earlier than the Battle of the Irpin River and no later than the Battle of Blue Waters, who later reigned Stanislaus from the Putivl branch of the Olgovichi and earlier Vladimir Olgerdovich from Gediminovich . The ancestry of Fyodor remains unclear. Different versions identify him with Olgimunt Olshansky (whom Gediminas (c1275-1341) placed in his Belarusian-Lithuanian chronicles as his deputy after the seizure of the Kiev land ) However, Olgimunt was baptized Michael, not Fyodor. Other identify him with Fyodor Svyatoslavich from the Rurikovich, part of the Gedimidas's embassy in Novgorod in 1326 , or with Gedimidas's brother Fyodor, mentioned from the connection with the visit of Metropolitan Feognost to Volhynia in 1330 - 1331 . Fyodor is known only for the events of 1331, which, however, against the backdrop of a general lack of information about the fate of the Principality of Kiev after the Mongol invasion, help researchers to form a definite idea of its foreign policy position at that time. In 1331, Feodnost refused to ordain Bishop Arseny (bishops elected by the cathedral: Fyodor of Halych, Mark of Peremyshl, Grigory of Kholms and Athanasius of Vladimir and supported by Gedimidas to the bishops of Novgorod and Pskov, and sent his candidate Vasili Kalika to Novgorod. When he was traveling from Volhynia to Novgorod, he succeeded thanks to Feognost's warning to break away from the pursuit organized by Gedimidas. But near Chernigov Prince Fyodor with the Darughachi (tax collecting) Horde and a detachment of 50 people attacked them, took ransom and took Ratslav, Protodeacon Theognostus, as a prisoner. In addition, Vasili Kalika concluded an agreement with Fyodor, accepting that Fyodor's nephew Gleb to serve in Novgorod. In early 1320sHistorians disagree on exact dating: Maciej Stryjkowski provided 1320/21, Aleksandr I. Rogov argues for 1322, C. S. Rowell for 1323, Feliks Shabul'do for 1324, Romas Batūra for 1325. Gedimidas won the Battle of the Irpin River against Stanislav of Kiev and captured the city. The Tatars, who also claimed Kiev, retaliated in 1324–1325. The Lithuanian Chronicles mention that Gedimidas installed his deputy Algimantas, son of Mindaugas from the Olshansky family. There were some attempts to claim that Algimantas was Fyodor's pagan name, but they are discharged by evidence that Algimantas was baptized as Mikhail.Rowell, C. S. Lithuania Ascending, p. 104. In 1331 Vasili Kalika, a newly consecrated Archbishop of Novgorod, was traveling from Volodymyr-Volynskyi to Veliky Novgorod.Rowell, C. S. Lithuania Ascending, p. 176–177. On his way he was stopped by Fyodor, Duke of Kiev, a Tatar tax collector (basqaq), and fifty men.Rowell, C. S. Lithuania Ascending, p. 100. The presence of a Tatar official led historians to believe that while Kiev was ruled by a Lithuanian, it had to pay a tribute to the Golden Horde. | pages=446–447}} Lithuanians gained full control of the city after the victorious Battle of Blue Waters in 1362. According to the Gustynskaya Chronicle, after the battle Fyodor was replaced as Duke of Kiev by Vladimir, son of Algirdas. For a long time scholars assumed that Fyodor was of Rurikid origin because of his Christian name. However, in 1916 Russian historian Mikhail Priselkov published a list of property belonging to Theognostus, Metropolitan of Moscow. }} The list, compiled in 1331, listed two silver cups gifted to Theognostus by Fyodor, brother of Gedimidas. Modern historians agree that Fyodor from the list and Fyodor from Kiev was one and the same person. No other evidence survives regarding Fyodor's family. See also * family of Gediminas – family tree of Fyodor References Category:Gediminids Category:Gediminids Category:Grand Princes of Kiev